What Makes You Beautiful
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: A TerraxAqua one shot based on the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Terra and Aqua were attending Zack and Aerith's wedding but Terra ends up admiring Aqua's shy beauty instead, wondering why does she keep waving off the compliments made about that. He was also planning to propose to her, and would it be successful? Please read and review. TerraAqua ZackAerith


**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, or the franchise itself since they all belong to Square Enix. I also do not own the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I may own the **

* * *

_What Makes You Beautiful- TerraAqua oneshot_

"Oi, we're going to be late for the wed-"

"J-Just hold on a minute! My hair doesn't seem right for this occasion!"

Even if they were actually going to be late, Terra just couldn't help smirking at the sight of an insecure Aqua constantly fidgeting and groaning over her short blue hair as they were about to leave for Zack and Aerith's wedding. To him, any kind of hairstyle would frame that pretty face of hers perfectly; especially when she flips those cobalt locks … He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by that action as he continued to enjoy watching her every rushed movement.

He did not even bother to style his hair at all for the celebration. Besides, he did actually catch several giggles and moments of fangirling from surrounding girls at a lot of places, so why did he have to do it?

Terra only wore a white dress shirt, black suit and tie with matching black dress pants for the special occasion that only took a matter of minutes to wear. On the other hand, his girlfriend (or rather, soon to be fiancé) just kept on pressing him to choose which dress was best fit for this occasion, and unfortunately that took more than at least ten minutes from him telling her to choose for herself to finally forcing himself to choose a figure hugging sky blue crumb-catcher bodice dress for her to wear (though he did successfully retain a natural poker face during her mini fashion show, trying not to let her know he's enjoying the view of her sexy curves in every dress she wore).

But unfortunately, that lead to a way longer wait for her as she fussed over many more fashion factors on her list.

Just when she was about to apply the final touches to her makeup, Terra gazed at the watch on his arm to find that they were REALLY close to the opening ceremony now. The tall male just boldly approached her, threw her over his shoulder, and proceeded right to the entrance with her struggling with more panic attacks as he locked the door (fortunately, he did turn off the lights completely before leaving).

"Aqua… *sighs* You look great already.. Hell, you don't even need makeup to cover up, being the way that you are already enough… "

Unfortunately, that lead to Aqua protesting about not looking adequate enough compared to the other girls in the ceremony, but Terra just tuned off his ears and continued carrying her like until they walked out of the building and reached his motorcycle, despite the looks that many passing people threw at the formally dressed couple.

The ride wasn't so bad for the two since it was a sunny afternoon, plus the location wasn't as far as they thought it would be. It turned out they only have five minutes to hurry into the church before the wedding officially starts, so Terra ended up lifting up an anxious Aqua from his lap in bridal style and hurried into the monastery.

Terra just knew that Aqua could turn heads as they walked through the door (yes, he did finally put her down after her persistent complaints on the fact she's not the bride of the wedding). He did end up shooting death glares at the gawking men whistling at her, stepping closer to his childhood lover in order to show them that she belongs with him. That plan was well executed, as some single guys were instantly put off by the hot girl's taken by the buff boyfriend beside. The handsome man couldn't help but give a small smile of glee at that, even if they had finally found a place to sit down near the front.

The opening ceremony was actually very successful and beautiful, especially when Aerith was lead down the aisle in a beautiful white flowery bridal gown, with adorable little flower girls fluttering here like butterflies to scatter the rose petals in pure excitement. Her long fluttery veil was also held up by several little girls from behind, rendering her to look angelic enough for Zack to spread a wide grin of pride as he watched her inching closer to him with every step. Her hair wasn't in its usual braid at this stage in time, for it was gracefully cascading down her petite shoulders in soft waves that would make any man envy Zack for having such a beautiful bride, all except for Terra.

To him, Aerith may be cute, but she was a level down compared to his childhood friend that sat beside him. While everyone's attention were completely tuned in on the two lovebirds in front of the priest, Terra's attention ended up straying to the petite young woman by his side, studying every single feature of her beauty.

Too bad she was always too modest, brushing off every compliment made on her dainty appearance, or if it comes out of his mouth, she would end up being shy and turn away when he looks into those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. If only she could see what he could see, she would finally understand why he had wanted her so desperately over all these years of hanging with her and Ventus. She would always smile at the ground after Terra's praises on her overall appearance, it wasn't hard to tell that she doesn't know she's beautiful.

She always lightened up his world like no one else, especially for most of his life, so why not continue spending it with her for the rest of it? What kind of wedding dress would she look best in for him to carry her bridal style in pride? Would she still retain that same beauty even after they have children together? Would she even accept his sapphire ring that was sitting in his pocket throughout the entire time?

Ventus snickered mischievously from the seat behind Terra and Aqua all this time, shaking his head at the knowledge of seeing these two lovers dozing off in their fantasies of each other instead of paying attention to Zack and Aerith's oaths. But, Axel had a much bigger plan to help these two lovers get closer to each other…

Right when Zack and Aerith smiled at each other before moving in for a kiss, Aqua ended up turning her head in Terra's direction to find him staring at her the entire time. It was a great timing for Axel as a lovely shade of red crept all over Aqua's heart shaped face and Zack finally enclosed his lips over Aerith's..

It wasn't only the newly wedded couple that made out during the midst of all the cheering and whistles. Axel playfully pushed Terra and Aqua's heads together, rendering them to accidently have a surprised lip lock with each other as Ventus gasped out loud, along with Roxas and Namine staring at Axel with eyes being the size of saucers.

"GO TERRA! YOU THE MAN, DO THE RIGHT THING!" Zack called out as soon as he pulled away from Aerith.

Terra and Aqua immediately pulled away from each other in the midst of all the happy confusion as their faces flushed from the amount of public eyes looking their way. Aerith gave a tiny giggle as to knowing who to throw her bouquet to.

Poor Terra didn't even realize that the ceremony was over within such a short time, and the fact that everyone else was demanding to know why were they kissing when it's not their wedding (for old timers) or when were they going to arrange their own wedding dates made his face go redder than it had ever reached before.

What made it worse was that Ventus was now nudging the small budge in his breast pocket, urging him in such an excited and pleading doggy manner to finally ask Aqua that simple yet easier said than done question. What surprised Terra as he looked around was that Zack kept winking at him to do what Ventus pleaded the entire time. The tall, dark, and handsome man had no choice but to sigh in exasperation as he urged his flustered girlfriend out into the aisle with the loud volume diminishing down to complete silence as everyone waited eagerly in anticipation…

To get this over with quickly, the young man knelt down on the floor in front of an already dazed Aqua, took out the small package from his breast pocket and opened it before asking, "Aqua… would you…. Marry me?"

"O-of c-course!" Aqua knelt down, letting Terra slip the beautiful and expensive ring onto her finger before throwing her arms around his broad shoulders in ecstasy, knocking him onto the floor despite the many pairs of eyes staring at them.

The room immediately roared back to life once again as Aerith threw her bouquet in their direction, with Terra catching it perfectly before wrapping that arm around Aqua as well.

Being so bold to actually propose to his best friend in the midst of his friend's wedding earned Terra the reputation as the brave man from the surrounding friends that kept on cheering both couples on. Some girls even congratulated both lovers and complimented their good looks, which Aqua obviously waved off and smiled at the ground as usual.

The celebration continued on happily into the night, where thankfully Terra finally dragged Aqua away from the drunken crowd (especially when Ventus was showing off his singing and dancing talent to the crowd of overly enthusiastic fangirls, Axel flirting with lots of women and nearly killed by Cloud for making moves on Tifa, and other incidences) into quiet garden to take a break, and for him to revel in the fact she was now his fiancé. After all, the dancing waters did make its way into the protective earth's embrace from the beginning of when they first met.

Terra turned to Aqua and found her gazing at him with those sapphire orbs of hers, taking his hand into her ringed one as she buried her face into his strong shoulder tiredly. He smirked, lifted up her gorgeous face with his unoccupied hand and said, "You're beautiful, no matter what clothes you wear, or what makeup you put on…"

"Oh.. Terra… I am no-…" Poor Aqua was immediately cut off by him claiming her lips hungrily to shut her up.

"You don't know you're beautiful, but that's was what makes you even more beautiful to my eyes. You were the one who lights up my world like nobody else." That was all Terra whispered as they broke apart for air, with Aqua pouting coyly as she giggled at his words and laid her head against her fiance's chest, reveling in the fact she was beautiful enough to light up his world like no one else.

Little do they know, Axel, Ventus and Sora were grinning like idiots while filming them from behind a bush with a camcorder, despite the fact that Terra would hunt them both down for ignoring Roxas and Namine's previous warnings…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I made anyone sound extremely OOC here, especially when this was my first actual attempt at creating a Kingdom Hearts oneshot for my top OTP in the whole franchise, TerraxAqua. I am also a big fan of Zack and Aerith together too.. so that's how the wedding was created in my mind. **

**I was actually inspired by this fanfiction of Tsubasa Chronicle for Syaoran and Sakura on here.. but for some reason, I can't find it anymore :(**

**To tell you guys the truth, I wasn't really into this song until I heard Pewdiepie's hilarious cover of this on youtube. It may not sound very good, but it's still a gateway to how I got inspired by the song to write this. **

**Anyways, I hope the rest of you guys enjoyed and please leave a review after you finished reading :D I am planning to write a RoxasxNamine oneshot with One Direction's other song, One Thing, so stay tuned if you want to read it as well... though it may be different than this. **


End file.
